Let's Stick Together
by Tea-Cub
Summary: 5th story. Woodruff's new stepsister Stella befriends Count Duckula's old henchman Jack, but the relationship hasn't stopped Jack from teaming up with Greenback. Danger Mouse, Kim and Penfold have to stop them...but does Jack just need a friend? C. 5 6 u
1. Chapter 1

A/N: (Leaps into the room, alarming everyone).  
  
Hello, everyone! I'm back! Welcome to the fifth DM story, entitled 'Let's Stick Together'. Some old faces return, along with some new ones - this is going to be so fun...  
  
Word of warning: I've started my new Year at school, so my workload is going to get a bit heavier. Updating may slow due to pointless Science homework.  
  
Many thanks to Sabertooth Kitty, Trynia Merin, Darc and Elvesmagic010 for all their support. You go, gals! :)  
  
Yaroo! (Is kicked out of Cosgrove Hall Studios) FINE! (Yells as the door slams) FINE! Next time I'll claim the rights to Static Shock and boy will you guys look silly then! (Sees the Warner Bros. crew closing in on her) Uh- oh...I DIDN'T MEAN IT!  
  
Hey, at least I own some characters! Kim Taylor the mouse, William Woodruff the Border Collie, Jack Blackstone the tiger, Helen Jacobs the hawk and Stella Weatherfield-Woodruff the Black Labrador are my characters. Stella the Black Labrador is based on my own dog Sugar, who passed away on 20th June 2003. I pray she is at peace.

* * *

Let's Stick Together  
  
William Woodruff, or Woodruff as he normally liked to be called, watched with a smile as the greying anthro dog kissed a middle-aged female Black Labrador. Behind him, light claps were heard. Woodruff nudged the younger Black Labrador next to him.  
  
"Congratulations", he hissed in her ear. "You are now officially my step- sister".  
  
The Labrador smiled and shoved him playfully. "You better behave, big brother, or I'll set our Dad on you!"  
  
Woodruff grinned. It was a beautiful sunny day in late April and he was standing outside a chapel in Scotland. The man who was now lacing his arm through the Black Labrador's own was Woodruff's own father, now just married and the Black Labradors in question were Freya Weatherfield, now Weatherfield-Woodruff, and her daughter Stella. As both families had Scottish blood, the wedding had been decided to take place in Scotland.  
  
Woodruff grinned even more at Stella as he laced his own arm through his new step-sister and followed their parents down the aisle on the white carpet that had been set out on the lawn. His new step-sister was a bit chubby in the middle, but she had straight black hair tied back in a bun and the blue dress she wore slimmed her down. Two years younger than her step-brother, she was almost as daring as he was and was one of the few who knew about his position in the agency.  
  
"I bet Mum's boiling in that dress!" she hissed, as the photographers started to gather. "And Dad looks like he's sweating".  
  
"Mum. Dad". Woodruff smiled. "I like that".

* * *

In London, England, things were looking, as usual, busy. And the occupants of the red pillar-box on the corner of Baker Street were no exception.  
  
In his private library, a white mouse with a curious black patch covering his left amber eye was working at his laptop. But he was having a few problems – mainly being that so little had happened the last two months that Danger Mouse, the world's greatest secret agent and the heart-throb of so many women, wondered what he could write in his monthly agent report to try and make it look interesting.  
  
The sun was sweltering hot and was shining through the windows. The mouse mopped his brow. He cast one look at the pitiful half-page he had written.  
  
"I give up!" he cried, getting to his feet. "I've had enough for the moment!"  
  
Marching out of the door, DM slammed it rather forcefully behind him. The heat was making him slightly bad-tempered, although he generally tried to keep his cool. But how could Danger Mouse do that when he had a lovable but clumsy first assistant, villains popping up everywhere he turned and then everything going quiet so DM was always fidgeting waiting for something new to turn up about his enemies.  
  
It seems whenever a case ends I'm glad about it, but then when everything goes too quiet I'M too jumpy, thought the agent.  
  
He wanted some NEWS, something to DO with his time. Penfold, his first assistant, wasn't too keen on going on dangerous missions, but still, danger was Danger Mouse's LIFE – quite literally, seeing as it was his name.  
  
"Hot, isn't it?"  
  
A female voice made DM jump. He looked around to see a pretty female redhead mouse coming down the stairs the right-hand side of the lounge.  
  
DM smiled. Now here was someone who could brush away all bad feelings with just one of her grins. This was Kim, his second assistant. How they had met was a bit of a strange story, but DM didn't care. Kim was extremely close to Danger Mouse, and not much younger than he was. Her twenty-fourth birthday had come and gone a couple of weeks ago, and DM's twenty-seventh was approaching rapidly. How fast the months were fading!  
  
"Hello, Kim", smiled DM at his assistant. "Yes, I'll say it's hot – I don't think Max is getting much business in this weather!"  
  
Kim laughed at the mention of the coffee-house owner. "Oh, that reminds me", she added. "I was on the Internet earlier and read the weather conditions for Scotland. Woodruff's Dad is having one scorcher of a wedding!"  
  
"They'll be boiling", remarked DM, as he leaned against the wall next to his assistant. "I can't wait to meet them. Woodruff and his new step-sister are driving back to England tomorrow".  
  
"What's his sister's name again?" Kim asked.  
  
"Erm – Stella. Yes, that's it. Her father is in hospital with a broken leg, but Stella's picking him up tomorrow evening and he'll go back to his home. Then Woodruff will take us down to his own Dad's place so that we can meet Stella".  
  
"I can't wait", smiled Kim.

* * *

Jack Blackstone lay back in his hospital bed and played absent-mindedly with his claws. He cast a look at his leg, propped up and bound in bandages.  
  
The young tiger gave an angry huff as he looked at his leg. Ever since it had been crushed under the wheels of that car, Jack had been in the hospital ever since. He had been able to move around a bit the last few weeks, but it had been such a sickening accident that Jack had been stuck in hospital for what seemed like forever.  
  
The trouble was that Jack didn't exactly know who to blame for the accident. The collie, Woodruff, had been driving the car, but Jack's college, Helen Jacobs, had distracted him at the wheel. Furthermore, when Woodruff had realised what had happened, he had helped Jack out: he had somehow managed to lift the bonnet of the car off Jack and thn had summoned an ambulance. But Jack knew that when he got out, he would probably go straight to jail. But still, it was help. At least he was alive. But what had Helen done? Yelled at him and then left him alone when he was in agony. And where was Helen now? Out there, probably free, while he would be stuck inside.  
  
The tiger sighed unhappily. He wished he could have some company – a familiar face. Anyone would do, even Helen. Jack wanted to know what was stopping her from seeing him. Still, it didn't change the fact that she had left him alone on that cold night, with a damaged leg and an agent on his tail. She had always been a bit of a tough one, and Jack had sometimes felt a bit frightened of her. He was a few years younger than she was and she had taken him under his wing when he was thirteen.  
  
Jack's parents had been a nightmare to deal with. His mother, always on drink...his father, leaving her for that 19-year-old...it made Jack sick to the stomach. His mother had passed away years ago after too much alcohol had sent her to her death-bed. Jack had been left alone, but then had found Helen at the children's home. Already an expert at stealing, Helen had introduced Jack to her world, and she had trained him to be like her. Jack always remembered how they had snuck out in the evenings from the children's home, causing mayhem all over the town. When Helen had been eighteen, she had brought her own place but had stayed in touch with Jack. They had been in several gangs, but sometimes to Jack, it seemed too violent. He could never hurt or kill anyone. But feeling intimidated of Helen had urged him to join Duckula's string of henchmen. And look where it had got him...  
  
Jack sighed all over again, looking over at the empty bed opposite him. His room-mate, Wellard, was hardly ever here and was to be discharged tomorrow night. Jack was also to be discharged in a few days, but the police would be waiting for him.  
  
Feeling like a huge weight had settled on his shoulders, the tiger sat back on his pillows and watched the hours ticking away.

* * *

Helen Jacobs stood with her collegues Stiletto and Leatherhead . Sitting on a desk in front of them, there was a huge, fat, ugly toad.  
  
Helen's new boss, Baron Greenback, was a tricky customer. He had employed Helen back in February, and though she generally tried to do as she was told, he was hard to please. She got along well with Stiletto, as they were both a form of anthro bird, but she could not deny that she missed Jack. Although he was a bit eager and still young, she was very fond of him. But she could tell he wouldn't miss her: Jack had always treated Helen respectfully, but given room to think about it without him, Helen realised she had always been quite sharp with him – maybe even MEAN. And now he was probably going to go to prison because of her.  
  
The truth was that Helen wasn't normally very violent; it was always just a front. Helen had always had a bit of a temper, and was not someone to cross. Jack had always tried to find ways to calm her down. That was Jack. He had always been a good sport. Helen had always stuck up for him because – and although it felt strange to admit it – she had always admired the way he worked. He had lost his family, but he somehow managed to keep his cool, even when things got really out of control. Mostly, he was very incredulous.  
  
"Helen?" Stiletto nudged the hawk. "Are you alright-a?"  
  
Helen blinked. "What?"  
  
"You seem-a to be wrapped up-a in your own thoughts", replied Stiletto hesitantly.  
  
Helen shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm fine", she replied.  
  
Stiletto turned his head to the side and looked at her for a moment. Then a sharp cough brought his attention back to his boss.  
  
"Stiletto, Helen", croaked Baron Greenback. "First of all, may I say that you have done well these last few months".  
  
Helen snuck a sideways look at both Stiletto and Leatherhead and saw them standing rigid. Stiletto had warned her not to get her hopes up when the Baron was pleased: there was almost always going to be a catch involved.  
  
"Yes", continued the Baron. "Now, we are missing one thing – the mouse himself".  
  
Helen chanced a nod. She knew what the toad was talking about. Baron Greenback had recruited Leatherhead and Stiletto to build a 'mouse trap'. Helen, who didn't know very much about mechanics, had helped a bit on the side with Stiletto and Leatherhead offering her advice. It was needless to say who Greenback wanted to destroy – Danger Mouse. Helen had encountered him herself and he was good, she had to admit it. He had escaped Count Duckula's cellars with that collie, Woodruff, and, according to the news, had managed to stop the smuggling of a ship that Duckula had sent over to America.  
  
Leatherhead raised an inquiring eyebrow and looked at the Baron.  
  
"But how can we lure him here?" he asked. "He won't fall for a fake call". The Baron glared at him, and all three henchmen tensed as he pressed a button on his desk. Next moment, the hitbox behind Leatherhead popped open and a mallet hit Leatherhead three times.  
  
"Ouch! Boss, why did you do that?'  
  
"I will think of something, you dolt!" snapped the Baron, as his pet caterpillar Nero squeaked in agreement. Leatherhead stood back a bit, his face flushed.  
  
"Right, boss", he murmured.  
  
Helen smiled ruefully at Stiletto. Then, gathering up all her courage, she stepped forwards and spoke quietly to the Baron.  
  
"Boss?" she said. "I know someone – a collegue of mine. He worked with me before and he's quite a good henchman".  
  
"What's his name?" asked the Baron. Helen paused a moment before answering.  
  
"Jack". 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, gang. I've just realised something. To remarry you need to get divorced from your first partner, or you can't get married again. For some reason, I've given Stella's mum and dad the same surname, which means they would still be together – even if Stella's mum now has a double surname in her marriage to Woodruff's dad. Therefore, I'm changing Stella's dad's name to 'Wellard'. Thankyou EastEnders!   
  
Anyway, - Cough cough – ADULT CONTENT – cough cough!  
  
BTW - guess who recently turned 14? ;)

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
Danger Mouse smiled as he watched a familiar car pull up outside the pillarbox from his bedroom window. He ran out of his room and called out for all to hear as he entered the lounge.  
  
"Woodruff's here!"  
  
There was thumping on the landing, and Penfold appeared on the lounge steps.  
  
"Where?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"He's downstairs. He'll take the lift, I expect", replied DM as Kim appeared.  
  
No sooner had he spoken then the lift in the wall gave a sudden 'Ping!' and the door opened to reveal a grinning Woodruff.  
  
"Hi, guys", he said, stepping out.  
  
"Woodruff!" Penfold ran up to him and Woodruff gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello, Penfold", he smiled. But no sooner had he let the hamster go then Kim came forward to claim her hug.  
  
"How was the wedding?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh, it was brilliant!" answered Woodruff. "There was a huge reception and Dad and Freya didn't get away until five! When Freya threw the bouquet, Stella's cousin caught it by accident! You should've seen the look on his face, it was great!"  
  
DM laughed as he came forward and shook his friend's hand. "Glad to hear you enjoyed it".  
  
"Yeah, but it's good to see you guys again", smiled Woodruff. "Anyway, you ready to come down to Dad's and meet Stella tomorrow?"  
  
DM nodded.  
  
"What's she like, Woodruff?" Kim wanted to know.  
  
"She's nice", replied Woodruff. "You'll like her".  
  
Kim smiled.

* * *

Helen was leaning against the wall inside her room, playing with her wings. She wondered whether it had been a good idea to mention Jack to Baron Greenback. Even for Jack, wasn't working for someone like Greenback a bit too much? Stella hung her head in her wings.  
  
Why had she left him alone? She had been a coward at heart, she realised. Working for Greenback had really changed her. She was tougher and maybe even a little wiser. She was different from the way she had been in the past, when her brother had been arrested for numerous shopliftings and Helen had been sent away to the children's home.  
  
If only she had realised sooner just how much she still had to learn.

* * *

The next day...  
  
Danger Mouse stretched luxuriously under the covers in his bedroom early that morning. Although single, it was quite large and allowed the agent body-room. Placing his hands behind his head, DM gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
It had been another hot night. The weather was getting considerably warmer and DM, sick of sweating for hours on end, had forgone the blanket and instead had grabbed a thin sheet from the airing cupboard. His pyjama top also lay on the floor – it had been THAT warm!  
  
DM remembered that Woodruff would be coming to pick them up today to take them down to meet Stella. The agent wondered what she was like and was glad that Woodruff had taken to her, considering the state that he had been in back in February. The pressure and anxiety had really gotten to Woodruff back then and DM was glad that Woodruff had trusted him enough to confide in him. He had come to regard both Penfold and Woodruff as brothers, a group of siblings. And Kim – she had a special place in DM's heart. It was a nice feeling after all those years alone.  
  
At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Immediately, DM jumped out of bed and reached for his pyjama top.  
  
"Yes?" he called through the door hastily, trying to button up the buttons right.  
  
"DM, it's Kim. Can I come in?"  
  
DM growled in frustration as he realised that he had put a button through the wrong hole.  
  
"Sorry?" Kim sounded puzzled as she knocked again.  
  
"Uh – hold on, Kim!" the agent called back. Finally managing to sort out his buttons, he reached for the door and flung it open with more force than was needed to reveal Kim's stunned face.  
  
"Morning", she said. "Um – I brought you a cup of tea".  
  
"Oh, thanks, Kim", said DM, taking the mug from her. As she smiled and turned to leave, he sighed with relief.  
  
"That was awkward", he managed finally.

* * *

"Dad?"  
  
Jack was woken from his sleep by a feminine voice nearby. He opened his eyes to see a Black Labrador in the doorway, looking at Wellard's bed worriedly. She turned and saw him struggling to sit up on his bed.  
  
"Sorry", she apologised. "I didn't mean to wake you".  
  
Jack shrugged. "It's OK. If you're looking for Wellard, they've taken him for a walk around the hospital".  
  
Stella smiled. "He wasn't moaning about having to stay in bed all day, was he?"  
  
"Yeah, now you mention it, he was", grinned Jack thoughtfully.  
  
Stella grinned at him. "You must be Jack. I'm Stella. Dad told me about you once, when I came to visit. You were having your leg examined at the time, so you won't remember".  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn't used to this sort of thing – a girl smiling at him and knowing his name, when he didn't even know her.  
  
"What happened to your leg?" asked Stella.  
  
"It was – crushed under a car tyre", said Jack gruffly. Stella winced.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that", she said gently.  
  
"I'll be out of here in a few days", replied Jack, as Stella sat down on the chair beside the bed, clearly intent on starting a conversation. Jack went pink and looked down at his hands, which were folded together on top of his legs. This was all so new to him: being a subject of interest.  
  
No harm in it, he thought. As long as I don't give too much away...  
  
"How old are you, then?" he asked casually. "If it's OK to ask?"  
  
"I'm twenty-two", Stella replied.  
  
"So am I", he grinned at her. "I'll be twenty-three in a few months, though".  
  
As he was speaking, he saw Stella cast a brief, curious look at the empty table and shelf above the bed. Jack blinked at her, and then realised that she was looking for some trace of visitors. As soon as Stella realised he had caught her looking around, she quickly turned back to him.  
  
"I haven't had any visitors", Jack said, to prevent an awkward silence. Stella looked at him curiously.  
  
"My Mum's dead", Jack told her soberly. "My Dad's...well..." He stopped, because thinking of his father had brought the familiar hate bubbling up inside him.  
  
"It's OK – you don't have to tell me if it's something personal", said Stella.  
  
The tiger was really surprised. Before he knew what he was doing, he blurted the secret out.  
  
"He ran off with a teenager", he said, remembering the pain and the loneliness of the old times.  
  
Stella looked disgusted. The look did not go un-noticed.  
  
"It's sick, isn't it?" said Jack. "The stupid idiot – he never stayed in touch, either".  
  
Stella took up the tiger's paw.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack", she said quietly. "It must have felt terrible".  
  
Jack had never felt so many emotions at once. He was suddenly very nervous, though he also felt very happy. He could experience a feeling of ease, as though all his troubles were gone. And there was something else – Stella believed him, and she hadn't even shied away from him. With other people, it was as if Jack was a piece of dirt – Jack had been thought to be a liar, or someone to be avoided, or even both.  
  
At that moment, the door opened and the nurses came in, supporting a greying Golden Labrador on crutches. Stella abruptly let go of Jack's paw and stood up.  
  
"Hi, Dad", she said, walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Hi, love". Wellard smiled at his daughter. "How was your mother's wedding?"  
  
"It was fine", Stella said. "I'll tell you more in the car. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Wellard nodded as Stella picked up her father's bags. His eyes strayed over Jack.  
  
"I see you've met my room-mate", he said, turning to Stella.  
  
Stella fixed eyes with Jack.  
  
"Looks like it", she said lightly. She walked back over to Jack.  
  
"Give me your phone number and email address, OK?" she said. "I'd like to have a chat with you, get to know you more".  
  
Jack lowered his head, blushing as Stella handed him a notebook and a pen.  
  
"Uh – is it OK if I just give you my email address?" he asked.  
  
Stella nodded. "Sure, that's fine".  
  
Jack scribbled down the address and handed the paper back to Stella. She grinned at him again. "I'll be in touch".  
  
Waving, Stella walked back over to her father, picked up his bag and then walked alongside her father out of the ward.  
  
Jack lay back on his pillows. It was funny – but the first time in a long time he felt really, truly content.

* * *

Stella was smiling at the road ahead as her car pulled away from the hospital. Her father, sitting in the passenger seat beside her, observed her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You seemed to like that young fella", he observed.  
  
"He was nice", replied Stella, her eyes still fixed on the road.  
  
"Yes, well". Her father paused a moment before answering. "I don't think it's a good idea to keep in touch with him, love".  
  
Stella's grin faded and she turned her head to look at her father as they stopped at a traffic light. "Why not?"  
  
Her father shrugged. "You know his type, Stella. He can't have had a good home-life – he's not the sort of person I would trust".  
  
"I trust him", said Stella stoutly. "Besides", she added, as the lights turned green. "You don't know him enough to judge him, Dad".  
  
"Neither do you", replied Wellard. "I've been sharing a hospital ward with him for three weeks. I know his type. Try and avoid him".  
  
"Dad – trust me on this, OK?" pleaded Stella. "Just give him a chance. He seemed quite shy when I spoke to him".  
  
"Don't judge on first sight", warned her father.  
  
Stella shook her head as they reached the roundabout. She was going to email her new acquaintance as soon as she could, and she was going to find out herself whether Jack Blackstone was really worth knowing.

* * *

"Welcome to my old man's humble abode", smiled Woodruff as his car pulled up in the driveway of a small house. Looking around, DM spotted the huge garden, as did Penfold.  
  
"Cor!" cried the young hamster, peeking out through the window. "Nice garden!"  
  
"Thanks", smiled Woodruff, as he unbuckled his seat-belt.  
  
"Whose car is that, Woodruff?" asked DM, pointing at the Rover parked next to them.  
  
"That's Stella's car. She said she'd be here", said Woodruff, as he opened his door and climbed out. The others followed suit.  
  
"Come on", said Woodruff, gesturing with his head. He walked up the steps and opened the door. DM followed him and found himself in a small hallway. There was a small cupboard, a wooden staircase leading upstairs and a door leading into another room. A grandmother clock also stood against the wall.  
  
"The kitchen and the lounge are connected", explained Woodruff. "Stella!' he called. "Stella!"  
  
There was no reply. Woodruff turned to Kim and shrugged.  
  
"She'll be outside, I guess", he said. "She's been here before – she loves the garden".  
  
DM smiled as Woodruff crossed the hallway into the lounge. The trio followed him and saw a pair of French windows leading out into the back garden. Woodruff opened them and stepped out onto the garden slabs.  
  
"I'll just go find her", he called through. "Make yourself at home".  
  
DM smiled and then as Woodruff disappeared into the garden, he gazed around the room. His gaze landed on some photos on the mantelpiece.  
  
While Kim went out into the hallway to look at the clock and Penfold went to explore the kitchen, DM took the nearest framed picture off the mantelpiece and looked at it. The picture showed a Border Collie, about twelve years old, with an older Border Collie and a Rough Collie. This had to be Woodruff and his parents.  
  
DM gently put the photo down and picked up the next one. It was Woodruff again, this time with just his father. He looked older – late teens at least. He was grinning out from the picture and had his one of his arms around his father.  
  
Woodruff had told DM that his parents had broken up when he was sixteen. The agent realised straight away that this photo had been taken a few years after the divorce. Smiling sadly, he put the photo down and picked up the last one.  
  
The last photo could very easily have been taken a few weeks ago. It showed a Black Labrador sitting on the sunny grass in what appeared to be some kind of park. One arm was slung over her knees, and the other she used to lean back on the grass. Kneeling down next to her was no-one else other than Woodruff. He had an arm around the Labrador and was grinning widely. DM smiled again. This must be Stella, Woodruff's new sister. After several conflicts of a hard life, it was good to see Woodruff finally settling down with a new family.  
  
DM left the pictures on the mantelpiece and went out into the hallway where Kim was admiring the clock.  
  
"My grandad had one of these", she told DM as he came to stand beside her. "After Grandma died, he saved up until he could afford one to stand in the hallway. Jerry, Ricky and I loved playing about around it when we were kids".  
  
DM opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, a new voice entered the conversation.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Kim and DM both turned to see a Black Labrador coming down the stairs. She wore a casual red top and rather loose jeans. In one hand she held a frying- pan and she eyed the two of them rather warily.  
  
DM stepped forwards.  
  
"Miss Weatherfield?" he inquired. Stella nodded, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"It's alright. Your brother Woodruff brought us here. We're good friends".  
  
Stella's face cleared. "Oh! You're – you're Danger Mouse?"  
  
DM smiled and nodded. Stella, looking very self-conscious, immediately tried to hide the pan behind her back.  
  
"I'm sorry", she said, giving them a grin. "I just promised my step-dad that the house would stay intact".  
  
"Don't worry, I understand". DM held out his hand and Stella shook it. She then turned to the agent's second assistant.  
  
"It's Kim, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes". Kim grinned back. "It's good to finally meet you, Stella".  
  
"You too", said Stella, as Penfold came out of the kitchen. The Labrador turned to look at the hamster, who was nervously shuffling his feet in the doorway.  
  
"This is Penfold", smiled Kim, taking the hamster's hand and bringing him over. "Penfold, this is Stella".  
  
Penfold looked up at Stella. "Hello", he said, giving her a little wave.  
  
Like many others, Stella immediately fell in love with the little hamster with the glasses and the crumpled collar. She smiled down at him.  
  
"Hello, Penfold. It's lovely to meet you. Listen, I've got some fresh-baked muffins in the kitchen. Would you like some?"  
  
Penfold's face lit up.  
  
"Cor, yes please!"  
  
"OK, then, if you hang around for a tick..." Stella turned back to DM. "Where's Woodruff, by the way?"  
  
"Oh, he went out into the garden to find you", replied DM. "I expect he'll be coming back now".  
  
No sooner had he said it than Woodruff came back from the lounge.  
  
"Stella!" he exclaimed, seeing his sister on the stairs. "There you are!"  
  
Stella grinned at the collie. "'Bout time – I nearly used the pan on your friends!"  
  
Woodruff rolled his eyes when he saw the frying pan behind his sister's back.  
  
'Well, at least it shows you'll guard your space", he laughed.  
  
Penfold chuckled along with him. "Yea. Now, what was that about muffins?"

* * *

That night...  
  
Jack was asleep in his hospital bed when his window was opened. The tiger stirred as a dark shadow dropped into the room.  
  
"What – wassat?" The tiger looked around drowsily and saw a dark figure move towards the bed. Fully alert, Jack sat bolt upright.  
  
"Who's there?" he called, reaching for his hospital lamp.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of hands clamped themselves over Jack's mouth. Were they hands? They felt soft – like – like –  
  
"Helen!" Jack gave a muffled cry and turned on his lamp with his free hand. The light illuminated the hawk's face as she stared down at Jack. Yes, it definitely was her!  
  
"How did you get up here?" Jack wanted to know. "We're on the second floor!"  
  
"I'm a hawk, aren't I?" Helen replied. "And your window was open".  
  
Jack's smile faded as he heard the familiar sharp tone.  
  
"Jack? How are you feeling?" the hawk asked.  
  
The tiger turned away.  
  
"Fine, no thanks to you", he snapped.  
  
"Jack – I'm sorry I left you", said Helen. "I've been thinking over these last few months. I shouldn't have left you – I was a coward, I know".  
  
"Boy, an apology. There's a change". Jack was glaring at the floor. The anger and bitterness that he felt towards Helen had overpowered the longing to see her again. He now just wished she would get out.  
  
"Jack". Helen's voice suddenly sounded desperate. Jack looked around at her. as he did, Helen did something she had never done before. She threw her wings around him in a hug. Jack was startled and then shied away from Helen.  
  
"You still left me", he spat. "I've been sitting in a hospital bed for two months, waiting for my leg to get better again. Because of you, Woodruff crushed my leg. And you've been FREE. You've been free to do whatever you want, and I'VE been dreading the day I'll be discharged because it would mean going straight to a police-cell. They've BEEN here. I've made a confession and everything".  
  
"Don't worry. You're getting out of here", said Helen.  
  
Jack blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know some people. We're going to bust you out".  
  
"Helen, I'm not getting crutches until tomorrow! I can't come now!"  
  
"You're not going to come now. You're getting crutches tomorrow? Good. We'll get you out of here then".  
  
Helen walked back over to the window and stood on the sill, ready to fly.  
  
'Wait!" Jack called after her. "Who's 'we'?"  
  
"You'll see", said Helen. "Be ready at eleven o'clock tomorrow night".  
  
Then, she jumped off the windowsill and was gone. Jack stared at it for a moment. Then he heard footsteps coming and quickly arranged his pillows, shut his light off and pretended to be asleep as two nurses entered the ward.  
  
"I thought I heard voices..." said one.  
  
"Look, the window's open", said the other. "It was probably just the wind".  
  
Jack heard the window being slammed shut, and then the nurses leaving the ward. He rolled back over onto his back, and frowned.  
  
So he was leaving tomorrow. And yet, he wasn't excited – he was troubled. What if they got caught? What was Helen planning this time?  
  
And why was something holding Jack back? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danger Mouse and Woodruff were taking a walk around the huge garden of the house. Kim, Stella and Penfold were indoors, chatting and enjoying Stella's muffins. It turned out that Stella was quite a good cook.

"You seem so happy, Woodruff", smiled DM, as he observed his friend. "I'm glad you get along with her".

"Thanks", Woodruff smiled back. "It's a bit weird, having a sibling. But a couple of hours of chatting to her and I felt like I'd known her forever. She has this huge comicbook collection that she's been gathering since she was seven. She likes SpiderMan too, but the Justice League are her favourite".

DM grinned, falling silent as Woodruff went on to describe the different things that he and his sister read. Woodruff would never be able to say things like this to Stella. Besides, it brought back old memories for the agent.

"You know", said DM thoughtfully, as they stopped by a small pear tree. "Damien and I used to read this old comic called Calvin and Hobbes. It was created in the 80's, and we loved it".

Woodruff was interested. "What was it about?"

"It was about a six-year-old boy who caught a toy tiger in a tiger trap", replied DM, smiling as the story returned to his memory. "As it appeared, the tiger was alive, and could walk and talk just like the boy. They became firm friends".

Woodruff raised an eyebrow. "And I'm guessing that only the boy knew that the tiger was alive?" he asked.

"That's right. Oh, it was childish, but then again, so were we. We were young and we were often reckless".

Woodruff's eyes became wide. "You? Reckless? No way! By the way, you got any of those comics left?"

DM frowned thoughtfully. "I think my parents gave most of them away to charity shops after Damien died, but I think I kept a few copies and put them in the pillarbox attic. I'll look for them for you".

"Thanks".

Woodruff slung an arm around DM's shoulder as the agent patted his back.

"Anytime, old friend".

* * *

Jack anxiously checked his watch. It was nearly eleven o'clock and the day had been uneventful, save Jack getting his new crutches. The tiger hobbled around the ward, testing them and checking to see that he could use them properly. 

How was Helen going to get him out of here? Jack wished she had told him – his nerves were on edge. What if they got caught? What if it went wrong and he damaged his leg? What if they did get away, but it was back to the old routine of running around and breaking the law?

Jack was sure that any moment now, he was going to go insane with all these 'What ifs?"

At that moment, someone tapped on the ward window.

* * *

DM collapsed onto the sofa in the lounge back at the pillarbox. It had been a busy day – besides the fact that Stella's delicious muffins had really filled the agent up! 

It was getting dark, and DM was tired. He stretched and then lay back on the soft fabric of the sofa.

At that moment, Penfold came in and sat down next to his Chief. DM observed him out of the corner of his eye.

"You'll have to cut down tomorrow, Penfold. You had about five of those muffins".

"Stella's a good cook", smiled Penfold.

"Yes. Where's Kim?" asked DM.

"Oh, she's reading in her room".

"I think we had better turn in for the night", yawned DM. "You go to bed and I'll tell Kim to hit the hay, so to speak".

"Right, Chief. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite", smiled Penfold.

DM returned his assistant's smile. "Goodnight, Penfold".

After Penfold had gone to his room, DM walked across the hallway to Kim's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in", called Kim. DM cautiously opened up the door and saw Kim lying on the bed, reading a book.

"Time for bed, Kim", he said. "You never know when we might get a call".

"Right, DM". Kim folded over the page in her book and put it on the desk. She then reached under her pillow, and brought out a grey nightie. DM absent-mindedly leaned against the wall and watched her.

Kim turned around and saw that her Chief was still there. She gave him a pointed look.

"Uh – DM, could you give me a little privacy?"

DM blinked a couple of times and then the realization hit him. "Oh – yes! I'm sorry!"

Kim smiled as he opened the door to her room to leave. "Night, DM".

"Goodnight", he replied. Then, as he left, he cursed himself for letting his affection get in the way of his consideration.

* * *

Jack cautiously clambered out of the window with Stiletto and Helen's help. Jack had met the two crows, and he wondered where all this was leading. 

"Take your time, Jack", whispered Helen, as Jack started to slide down the makeshift rope of sheets: real ropes would have burnt their hands. Jack was relieved to see, as he eased down, that all the other windows he passed had the curtains shut across them.

At the bottom, Leatherhead was holding the rope steady with one hand whilst reading a comicbook with the other. Jack continued to ease himself down, trying not to look up at the sky or down at the ground.

"Come on, mate". Leatherhead put his comicbook away and caught the tiger around the waist as Jack finally landed safely next to him.

"Catch!" called Helen from above and Jack's crutches were thrown down. Leatherhead caught them both neatly with one hand and then gave them to Jack. The tiger eased his arms into them and hobbled away from the rope as Helen and Stiletto came sliding down.

"OK, let's-a go!" whispered Stiletto.

"Go where?" asked Jack.

"You'll see", whispered Leatherhead in his ear.

Jack gulped. Somehow he didn't find that very reassuring.

* * *

Baron Greenback sat back in his chair in the back of the van. He watched his henchmen assist a young tiger on crutches towards the vehicle. 

"Well, my little Nero", the toad addressed his pet caterpillar, who was sitting in his lap. "We shall see if this Jack has the quality and skill we so desire to eliminate the Witless White Wonder".

Nero giggled in reply. Greenback smiled.

"Yes...if he is good enough, we will use him to our advantage".

Nero giggled again and looked up at his owner. He was sure that whatever plan Greenback was concocting, it would be an impressive one.

* * *

Jack hobbled up the steps into the back of the van waiting outside the hospital. He nervously raised his head to see a chair, half-bathed in darkness, and the outline of a toad sitting on it. 

"Is this the young tiger you told me about, Helen?" enquired a hoarse voice.

"Yes, Baron". Helen nudged Jack forward. There was an awkward silence in which Jack found he would rather look at the floor than at the toad.

"Well?" Greenback enquired finally. "Is this the way all my new henchmen treat me – preferring not to talk? Speak, Jack Blackstone!"

"Er..." Jack mumbled and stuttered a few times before managing to speak coherently. "Uh – hi, Baron".

A sigh came from the depths of the chair.

"Well, it's a start. Tell, me Jack, would you accept the honour of working for a genius like myself, Baron Silas Greenback?"

Jack tried not to roll his eyes at the Baron's 'modesty'. "Um – I guess so, if you want me to".

"Excellent. A little more enthusiasm and we'll make a good criminal of you yet! Stiletto! Leatherhead!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Si, Barone?"

"Go upfront and start the van. I want to talk further with Jack and Helen – in private".

Jack turned to look at Leatherhead and Stiletto. Stiletto just shrugged at him before jumping out of the back of the van, but Leatherhead gave Jack an encouraging smile and a wink before running out after his collegue.

"Sit, Jack". The Baron invited. Jack did so, gulping inwardly.

_This is going to be a long trip..._

* * *

Stella sat down in front of her laptop computer that night and logged onto the Internet. Woodruff had travelled back to his own place tonight in case he was called out for the agency, leaving Stella to relax at her stepfather's. It was late, but Stella was alone, and she didn't feel like going to bed just yet. 

She looked at the piece of paper on which Jack had scribbled his email address. The Black Labrador opened up a new email and wrote the address in. She then started to write out a letter to the tiger, hoping he would be out of hospital soon.

* * *

Danger Mouse was not asleep either. He felt strange. His agent instincts had not proved him wrong yet, and now the mouse felt that something wasn't quite right. 

Danger Mouse jumped out of bed and drew back the curtain covering his window. He scanned the street quickly. There was nothing.

DM massaged his eyelids and sat back down on the bed. He was tired, and yet he felt something was going to happen.

The mouse wondered if he should call Colonel K. But what was the point when he didn't even know what as wrong? Why worry the Colonel this late?

Moaning, DM rested his head back on the pillow. It was going to be a long night.

Jack looked nervously around at the long corridors that greeted him as soon as he stepped into the Baron's quarters.

"Stiletto, take Jack to his room – "

"And explain the get-up?"

"Yes, 'explain the get-up', as you put it, Leatherhead. Just do it".

As the Baron walked off to his office, Helen came forward. "I'll show him around", she said pointedly to Stiletto and Leatherhead.

The crows exchanged glances and then nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Helen", said Stiletto. "We'll-a leave you to it".

Helen nodded and then took Jack by the arm and leading him away and into a room in the next corridor.

"Helen? What are we doing here?" Jack's voice was nervous.

Helen turned to him.

"We're helping Greenback", she stated.

Jack looked at her uneasily. Helen sighed.

"Look, Jack", she said. "He wants us to help him get rid of Danger Mouse".

Jack raised an eyebrow. "But he escaped us once before, with Woodruff", he protested. "He can escape again".

"Not with the toad, he won't", smirked Helen. "He's built another trap to catch him. Now, you get yourself settled, and DON'T WORRY".

As Helen left the room, Jack bit his lip worriedly. He had a bad feeling about this...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks Sabertooth! As a present, I hereby dedicate this next chapter to YOU! :)

Chapter 4

The next day...

Danger Mouse bent his knees, leapt forward headfirst, bounced on his hands and executed a perfect flip through the air. As he landed, he heard applause from both Kim and Penfold, who had come in to watch DM's training session, and then the agent felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Show-off", Woodruff grinned.

DM arched an eyebrow, but smiled. "Does that mean you're not?" He clapped his friend on the shoulder and then did a very unexpected back-flip to the other end of the room.

"Cor, Chief!" Penfold was extremely impressed. "You can take down the Baron's rotters any old day!"

"Thankyou, Penfold". The agent flashed a smile across at the hamster as Woodruff approached him again, and whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure you're not doing this just to gain Kim's attention?"

In one swift movement, DM tackled Woodruff to the ground, half-angry and half-amused at the collie's words. The collie looked up in alarm.

"Alright – maybe not".

DM shook his head as he looked down at the headstrong collie before stepping back and helping him up. He was aware that both his assistants were staring at him curiously and looked apologetically at Woodruff.

Anticipating the look, Woodruff clapped his friend's shoulder. "No worries, mate – I understand".

DM chuckled lightly. At that moment, he felt the hairs prickle on the back of his neck, and spun round. But there was nothing.

"DM?" Woodruff looked at him.

"Are you OK?" Kim asked from across the room.

DM shook his head as he and Woodruff went to sit down next to Kim and Penfold. "I don't know – I feel strange. As though something's going to happen".

"You mean, agent instincts?" asked Woodruff.

DM nodded. "Exactly. I know it sounds mad, but instincts like this have never proven me wrong yet".

"I don't think you're mad, DM", said Penfold.

"Me neither", Woodruff said thoughtfully. "But whatever pops up, it'll probably be something we can handle".

"We?" repeated DM, puzzled.

"Yes, 'we'. You know, me, you, Kim, Penfold? The foursome?"

DM eyed the Border Collie. "I wouldn't have thought that you'd want to help on any more cases, especially after Count Duckula".

"Gets your adrenaline rushing", chuckled Woodruff.

Kim and DM exchanged a smirk; same old Woodruff, treating life at the agency both seriously and enjoyably.

"Speaking of which", continued Woodruff. "Do we know what happened to Baron – what was it again?"

"Greenback", Kim filled in.

"Yeah, him. Any ideas what he's planning?"

DM shook his head. "Not that we know of", he replied. "Maybe that's why I'm so worried – the fact that it's been quiet for ages and we haven't seen a trace of him anywhere".

Penfold frowned worriedly.

"Well, when he does appear, we'll be able to stop him, I'm sure", said Kim. "And everyone knows how experienced you are".

Danger Mouse smiled at her gratefully. But even Kim couldn't dismiss the nagging worry at the back of the agent's mind.

* * *

Jack sat down in front of the computer that the Baron had supplied to his room. As he couldn't really help much with the mouse-trap that the henchmen were building, Stiletto and Leatherhead had given him some time off – providing the Baron didn't find out.

Jack opened up the computer and logged on to the Internet. Helen had already created an area for him, and had added in his old email address. The first thing Jack saw when he opened it up was that he had email.

Curious, the tiger opened up the inbox and saw an email that said 'Hi, Jack!" Realising whom it must be from, the tiger opened it up with renewed vigour and read the message inside.

_Jack_

_Hi, there, remember me? It's Stella from the hospital! I hope you get this OK – I'm not sure when you get out. I hope you're alright at any rate._

_Listen, I was planning on going to visit my step-brother sometime soon, and if you're well enough I was hoping we could meet up. My mum's just got married to my new step-bro's dad, and I think you'd like him. It's a bit weird, because I'm a Black Labrador and he's a Border Collie. His name's William, but you can call him 'Tough Guy'._

_Gotta go now. See you soon! (I hope)._

_Stella x o_

Jack frowned as he finished reading the email. He really wanted to go and see Stella, but he could tell that neither Greenback nor Helen would be very pleased. Both of them scared him, even though Helen was treating him more civilly than she ever had before.

But on the other hand, Jack knew he had to stick up for himself. He knew he owed Helen so much for helping him to escape from the police – heck, he owed her ten years worth of survival! But he wasn't he old enough now to make his own decisions?

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Leatherhead entered the room.

"Greenback wants to see you, Jack", he told the tiger.

Jack narrowed his eyes slightly at the short crow. Leatherhead had been very friendly with him when he had arrived – so why shouldn't he help him out?

"Leatherhead", he said, choosing his words carefully. "I – need you to give me a hand with something".

* * *

Woodruff picked up the phone, and dialled the number of his father's house. He had no doubt that Stella would be there – she was hanging around her stepfather's house every day to adjust to her new family life.

"Hello, Woodruff," said his sister's voice as she picked up the phone on the other end.

The collie was surprised. "How did you know it was me?" he questioned.

"You've been phoning me every day." Woodruff could almost hear his sister smiling.

"Sorry," he said. "I just want to make sure you're OK."

"Don't worry, you lovable puppy," teased Stella. "I'm fine. Oh, by the way, I'll be on the Internet later, so don't worry to phone up."

"Work?" Woodruff questioned.

"No – I'm expecting an email."

"Oh, OK, then. I have to go now, I'm about to go and train."

"Go get 'em, bro!" his sister cheered.

"You bet!" Woodruff grinned. "See you!" Putting the phone down, he grabbed his gym bag off the chair and left the room.

* * *

"You must be crazy!" cried Leatherhead, as Jack finished explaining what he wanted to do. "The Baron will skin you alive if he finds out!"

"Yes, but what if he DIDN'T find out?" wheedled Jack. "I'll only be gone for a few hours."

"Yes, but the Baron makes daily checks on us every hour. If he finds you're not there – he's not going to take your leg as a fit excuse, Jack."

"Maybe you could pretend I was running an errand for you," suggested Jack.

Leatherhead frowned thoughtfully. "I guess that could work...but you're going to have to really work hard, Jack. I know it's a lot to ask, but try and make the Baron think you're getting better. We might just be able to fool him."

"Thanks, Leatherhead!" cheered Jack enthusiastically.

Leatherhead regarded the tiger for a moment.

"Who're you meeting, anyway?" he asked.

"Just a friend," the tiger replied, as he picked up his crutches and stood up.

Leatherhead grinned. "Whatever you say..."

"Most probably some lucky lady," he mumbled to himself as he watched the tiger hobble down the corridor with more vigour than usual.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Kim and Penfold were resting in front of the TV, watching the News. As they sipped tea and discussed the latest headlines, DM stumbled in.

"Hello, Chief," said Penfold, looking up at his friend. "Cor, you look tired."

"He's right...you look exhausted." Kim eyed the agent with some concern. "Sit down."

DM gave a tired smile and sat down in the space between his two assistants. Kim placed a cushion behind his head, and Penfold handed him a cup of tea.

"Oh, thanks, you two," said DM, looking relieved.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Kim pushed back some of the hair that had flopped down over his eyes.

"I'm just tired," said DM, sitting back. "What's on the news?"

"Not much," replied Penfold. "There's something about a tiger who's vanished from the hospital he was being treated at, but aside from that..."

"A tiger who disappeared from hospital?" DM turned to him, his brow furrowing.

"Yes. The other night. Look – they're talking about it again."

DM turned to the screen in curiosity. A picture of a young tiger gazed back at him.

"They said his name's Jack Blackstone." Penfold suddenly realised that Kim and DM were both frowning at the screen. "Er – are you two alright?"

"He looks familiar," frowned Kim.

"And I know why." DM"s teeth were gritted, and he suddenly stood as the tiger's picture disappeared. "That's Count Duckula's old henchman!"

"That's right!" Kim shot up as well. "I knew I had seen him from somewhere!"

"He must have had some accomplices break him out of hospital," said DM, reaching for the TV controls.

Penfold looked about, confused. "I say – what's going on here?" He had been in hospital with a gun-shot wound when DM, Kim and Woodruff had gone up against Duckula and his crew.

But DM had already switched the TV to telecomm mode. Colonel K appeared on-screen, writing some reports at his desk.

"Danger Mouse!" The guinea-pig looked up in alarm, but regained his composure and put his pen and papers aside. "What can I do for you, old boy?"

DM explained the situation. "Count Duckula's old henchman has broken out of hospital and is on the run. He's wanted for numerous crimes."

Colonel K frowned. "Ah. Well, I'll tell you what I think. It's most likely he's been reeled in by Greenback, hook, line and sinker! We haven't heard anything from that toad for ages!"

"It's possible..." DM frowned.

"Didn't Jack have a colleague? Helen, that hawk? Maybe he's teamed up with her," suggested Kim.

"Maybe," DM agreed. "But the thing is, Jack had a broken leg. I doubt the two of them would get far."

"Call Woodruff, DM," advised the Colonel. "He was there; he can give you more information."

"I'll do that now, Colonel," promised DM. "Thankyou. Danger Mouse out."

As the screen switched off, DM picked up the phone on the wall and dialled Woodruff's number.

"I'll call Woodruff first, then I'm going to call the police-station and see if they can come up with any files regarding Jack Blackstone," he told his assistants. "I knew something was wrong!"

* * *

Stella opened up her email inbox and was surprised to see a reply to the email that she had recently sent Jack. Opening it up, she read:

_Stella_

_Hi! How's life down your end? Guess what – I'm out of hospital! And I can come and see you! Give me the date and the time and we'll get together. I'll be on crutches, I'm afraid, but you can tell me whether they suit me or not._

_Jack._

Stella was surprised at the cheerfulness of the email. In the hospital, Jack had been a bit withdrawn and sullen. But judging from the email, he was getting on fine. Maybe life in that hospital bed had just been rough for him.

Smiling, Stella opened up a new email and started writing back to Jack. As she wrote, she picked up the TV controls on the desk and switched on the TV that was situated behind her – just as the picture of Jack Blackstone was taken off the screen.

The News was just ending. And Stella had missed it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! I am so, so sorry! I haven't updated for at least a year! If there are any readers out there still waiting, thankyou so much for your patience and time. It's my holidays, so I thought I should probably finish this story at least. There may be a couple more stories to follow before the series wraps up, but for the time being, here's not one, but two chapters to make up for the long delay!

* * *

Chapter 5

Danger Mouse spread out the files on the table and he, Kim and Penfold started to rifle through them. The files the police-station had kindly lent them dated back from about ten years ago, so they were quite old. Nevertheless, they had come in handy.

"Well, well," murmured DM, as he searched through the files. "Looks like Jack was quite the shoplifter when he was young."

"It's quite sad," said Kim, as she looked at one of the photos. "He could have been so much more."

"Father left the family; mother died of alcohol poisoning," DM read off his notes. "You're right, Kim, you can't help showing some sympathy. No wonder the lad fell in with such a rough crowd."

Kim smiled sadly as she set the photo down and looked at another. At that moment, the door opened and Woodruff entered with some more files under his arm.

"Got a few more," he told the trio, setting the new files down on the table. "There are some files in there about Helen Jacobs, Tony the Tiger's partner in crime."

Penfold picked up one of the files, and dropped it when he saw Helen's picture. "Crumbs, she looks mean!" he squeaked.

"Yes, and she's got the attitude to match," Kim sighed, taking the documents from from him.

"Tell me about it," Woodruff muttered darkly, rubbing the scar that dwelled beneath his hair.

DM wasn't listening to his friends' conversation: he was too busy looking at some of the other files. A shoplifter since the age of fourteen…it was shocking…and sad.

DM smiled ruefully and put the file back down again.

Maybe, when they did catch Jack, they could give him the chance to rebuild his life.

* * *

Helen frowned as she watched Jack work.

Her tiger friend, she recalled from memory, had been quite nervous when they had brought him to the hideout a week before. Now, he seemed to have become more cheerful, and despite being out of action and on crutches, he was helping the others as best as he could. He had buried himself so much in his work that he hadn't even noticed that Helen had been staring at him from her place on the other side of the Baron's creation for the past half-hour.

At that point, Leatherhead entered the room. He raised a hand in greeting to Helen, and she acknowledged him with her usual nod and tight smile. Then she watched the crow step over to Jack. The tiger turned and grinned at the crow, looking happier than Helen had ever seen him.

The hawk's eyes narrowed. Whenever Jack acted like that, it meant something was going on. She'd have to keep an eye on him.

"You've certainly perked up," Leatherhead whispered, as he and Jack managed to move a large hunk of steel between them. "It wouldn't have anything to do with this young lady you're meeting now, would it?"

Jack went pink.

"No…" he said, turning away and taking a sudden interest in a spanner that was lying on the work-bench.

"Well, be careful," warned Leatherhead. Jack turned back to him, eyebrows raised in a questioning glance.

"Helen's watching you. I think she knows that something's up." Leatherhead dropped his voice to a whisper as he gestured with his head in Helen's direction. Jack followed his gaze and saw the hawk staring straight at him. She met his eyes level with her own, and Jack felt his anxiety return. Helen was extremely observant.

"Ai, Jack!" Stiletto called out suddenly. "Come-a over here and-a help me finish this bit off!"

Jack nodded and tore his eyes away from Helen's accusing gaze. He approached Stiletto, glad for an excuse to get away from Helen.

Stiletto was standing next to an uncovered part of the machine. There was an open metal door in front of him and as Jack hobbled closer, he could see something glowing inside it.

"Which bit are you working on?" he asked Stiletto, as he stopped next to him. Stiletto moved aside so that Jack could see. The tiger poked his head into the hole, and cringed at the orange beams he saw. He brought his head out and turned to Stiletto.

"That looks a nasty piece of work," he said, slightly nervously.

"Has to be nasty. It's-a the Barone's orders." Stiletto shrugged and went back to his work. Jack chewed on his lower lip as he watched the crow bend down again.

_I'd hate to be Danger Mouse,_ he thought ruefully.

* * *

"So, who is this guy you're meeting, Stell?" asked Woodruff cheerfully down the line.

"You'll find out," replied his sister, just as playfully.

"Why, I had no idea you had a luuuuurve interest!"

Stella, seated on her sofa with the cordless phone to her ear, rolled her eyes. "Really mature, bro."

"Just because I work alongside DM, doesn't mean I have to be a total grown-up," retorted Woodruff. "But if I get some time off this weekend, can I come and meet him, or would you rather have him to yourself?"

"You can come over," chuckled Stella. "Just don't embarrass me, OK?"

"Darn – caught me out. OK, Stella, I've got to go now; I have to make an early start in the morning. Night."

"Night," said Stella as Woodruff put the phone down. She sat on the sofa for a moment, and then made her way upstairs to choose a shirt for her rendezvous with Jack.

* * *

Greenback arrived in the work-house and eyed his employees. He noticed Jack standing in the far corner, chatting cheerfully with Stiletto as they closed up a hatch in the machine.

"Ai, Boss!" Stiletto greeted, glancing over and seeing the Baron. "I think we's ready to close for-a the night."

"Very well," said Greenback, waving his hand around dismissively. "I bid you goodnight. Jack – I want a word."

The tiger's head snapped up and his eyes widened. He turned around to look at Leatherhead, who was looking concerned, and then to Helen, who had narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Go on." Leatherhead gave the tiger a push. "He probably just wants to speak to you about work."

Jack nodded, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. He hobbled out of the workshop after Greenback without a second glance.

The two of them didn't speak a word until they were inside Greenback's office. As soon as Jack entered, Greenback slammed the door closed behind him.

"Sit," he said shortly, pointing to an extra chair in front of his desk. Gulping inwardly, Jack sat down and placed both of his crutches on the floor next to him. He then looked over the Baron's desk.

"Hello, Nero," he greeted when he saw the fluffy white caterpillar asleep in a pile of the Baron's papers. The caterpillar opened one eye, and growled lazily in greeting. Then Greenback reached down to pick him up and as he sat in his own chair on the other side of the desk, one hand stroking Nero, he gave Jack a rather suspicious stare.

"You've been doing well, Jack," he said suddenly. Jack, who had been playing nervously with his claws, looked up in surprise.

"S-sorry?"

"You've been doing well. I'm pleased with the effort you've been making. For someone of your current statue, you've excelled far more than I thought you would."

"Um – thanks." Jack smiled awkwardly and took a sudden interest in a picture on the desk of a female frog, with the words "To Schnookums – love Daisycake," on the front. He tried and failed to keep a straight face.

"Ah…" Greenback grabbed the picture and jammed it hurriedly into a drawer at his desk. "Er – yes – that's – uh – from my – SISTER! Yes, my dear sister!"

"OK…" Jack turned away so the Baron wouldn't see him giggling.

"Uh – yes – you've been very cheerful." The Baron raised an eyebrow, his previous embarrassed demeanor gone. Jack turned back to him, trying to look politely bewildered.

"Yeah, well…I'm just glad to be away from the police." He struggled with his words and tried to look innocent – anything to avoid the real reason why he was so happy.

"And very much so," the Baron complied with a nod of his head. "I'd hate to think you were hiding something from me."

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked as he felt his stomach lurch.

"It's not easy, what we're going to do. And I assume you wouldn't want to be responsible for my downfall."

"Oh – no, no! Of course not," replied Jack quickly. "I mean – you've brought me here; given me work. I'd never go against you."

"I'm glad to hear it." Greenback walked around the desk and brought his face nearer to Jack's. "Because I'd hate to hear – " he picked up a pencil from his desk " – that a member of my staff – " he broke the pencil in half " – was planning to betray me."

Jack gulped as the broken pencil shards fell to the floor. "I – get the picture," he croaked finally.

* * *

Danger Mouse packed the last of the files away in the library and sat down at his desk. He glanced up and spotted Penfold selecting a book from the shelf. The hamster caught his eye and smiled at him. DM smiled back, and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You look so tired," said Kim. "Why don't you get to bed early – I'll wake you if we get a call."

DM smiled up at her. "Are you sure?"

"DM, you're tired; you've been worrying for a while now. Just relax and go to bed. Otherwise I'll have to knock you out and carry you!"

DM chuckled as he stood up. "I suppose I am a little tired. Thanks."

Kim returned his smile, and then kissed him on the cheek. "Don't mention it. Now off with you!"

"Night, Chief!" called Penfold, as DM opened the library door and stepped out. Once in the hallway, he leaned against the wall and yawned, Kim's kiss fresh in the front of his mind.

But increasing anxiety was jammed at the back.

* * *

A few days later, Stella sat outside a café in London. She was wearing blue jeans and a white top and sat stirring cup of coffee as she waited for Jack to arrive.

At that moment, a couple who looked just a few years older than Stella walked past the table, taking no notice of the Black Labrador and looking more interested in each other. Stella watched them walk away, feeling slightly awkward. It had suddenly occurred to her that, like Woodruff, she hadn't had a great deal of relationships in her time, at least nothing serious. She suddenly felt a bit strange – had Jack stood her up?

Almost as the unwelcome though ran through her head, a van pulled in by the café.

"Go!" Leatherhead hissed at Jack, as they pulled up next to the café. "Be ready to leave in an hour, tops! I'll be here!"

Jack nodded. He had had to get up early in order to escape from the Baron's hide-out to meet up with Stella. While the Baron was talking to Stiletto about some adjustments to his creation, Leatherhead and Jack had left in the pretence of getting some more tools from the town.

Jack opened the door and hobbled out on his crutches. He put his hood up, hoping no-one would recognise his face from television. Glancing around, he spotted Stella. Turning, he waved to Leatherhead. Leatherhead nodded, and then the van pulled out back onto the road and drove away out of sight.

Taking a deep breath, Jack turned and saw Stella standing up, smiling. He smiled nervously back, before hobbling over.

"Hi, Stella."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leatherhead drove the van away, glancing at his review mirror. Jack was sitting down next to a Black Labrador, and the Labrador started to engage him in conversation. Leatherhead rolled his eyes and then nervously consulted his watch.

"OK – we're fine. As long as that young fool stays where he is; no need to worry."

Taking a few deep breaths, Leatherhead turned the van down a side-street, heading for the motorway and back to the hideout.

* * *

"Your crutches do suit you, you know." Stella observed Jack's crutches by his feat. The tiger gave her a brief smile, but his eyes were fixed to the coffee cup in front of him. Stella watched him as they sat in a silence for a moment; slightly awkward, but mostly pensive.

"Sorry," Jack suddenly said, "I guess I'm not too good at this sort of thing."

Stella smiled kindly. "You're fine. I understand."

Jack glanced up at her, once more slightly surprised by Stella's friendly nature; it was slowly becoming clear that the Black Labrador was big of heart. Before Jack could contemplate this further, a waitress came over to their table, notebook in hand.

"Ready to order?" she asked.

"Salad for me," Stella told her quietly. Jack, about to order a cheeseburger, blinked at her.

"Is that all you're having?"

The Black Labrador shrugged. "I need to cut down."

Jack laughed slightly. "No, you don't."

Stella cocked her head to the side with a small smile. "Don't flatter me."

"No, I'm telling the truth! You're fine the way you are; you're really pretty."

As soon as he had said it, the tiger gave an inward groan and put a hand to his forehead, hiding his reddening face. Chancing a glance from behind his fingers, he caught sight of the waitress, who had one eyebrow raised in amusement. Stella, however, was watching him with an unidentifiable expression. Then she turned to the waitress.

"Scrap the salad – I'll have the hamburger."

"Cheeseburger for me," muttered Jack.

The waitress seemed to be hiding a smirk – she wrote the order down and then quickly hurried away. Stella was still staring at Jack.

"Sorry," the tiger said again, "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't. That was a nice thing to say." Stella's mouth curled upwards in a smile.

"Yeah… well…" Jack glanced down at his hands. "It's the truth." Then he added hastily, "I'm not mocking you or anything – I mean – oh gosh. I'm just going to shut up now."

"Jack – " Stella held up a hand. "I know what you mean. You're a nice person."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. Stella's smile broadened.

"It's funny you should say that," Jack said cautiously, tapping his fingers on the table, "I dunno – I'm just not used to – hearing that kind of thing."

"You've had a rough past," Stella offered.

"Yeah. I've got no brothers or sisters."

"I didn't – but now I've got my step-brother. He has a good word for everyone."

"Really?" Jack perked up, and glanced at her.

"Yeah," Stella rested her head in one of her hands, looking pensive but happy. "He makes situations fun; he can get a little angry but most of the time he's just a protector – he makes me feel safe. He takes me for picnics in the park, or just on walks – he shows me a good time."

"My Mum used to do stuff like that with me," began Jack, and he went on to describe some of the outings that his own family had been on, with Stella listening politely. They then contrasted their holidays, which led on to funny stories of what their friends had done and where, which in turn led back to their own lifestyles. The conversation seemed to flow; every turn there was something new to talk about, and Jack found himself living in his own words. Maybe it was because of female company, but for the first time, he felt normal... alive.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift." Woodruff sat alert in his seat as the Mark III swooped down towards a London carpark near the food-store.

"Don't mention it. I need to do some shopping. Have you got the list, Penfold?" DM glanced over at the hamster.

"Yes sir – one packet of chocolate biscuits, two bottles of lemonade, one packet of shortbread – "

"Penfold, I think you'll find that's a two-year-old list for a Christmas party." DM rolled his eyes. "Check the other pocket."

"Oh! Erm – right." Penfold dug deep and brought out another piece of paper. Woodruff read it over his shoulder as the Mark III landed in the carpark.

"Two large chocolate cakes, Haribo sweets, five galleons of Coke – "

"WHAT!" cried DM, as they skidded into an empty space. "Let me see that list!"

He grabbed it out of Penfold's hands and scanned it, before sighing resignedly; Woodruff had been joking.

"Take it easy, would you?" Woodruff said good-naturedly as they all got out of the car. "I know you're on the edge, but – "

_" 'Relax'_ – I know." DM led the way across the road and stopped outside the food-store. "Right, the Corner Café is just down the road. Penfold and I will get the groceries, and then we'd better get back to the pillarbox."

"Yeah, we'll get a taxi," Woodruff nodded. "Thanks, mate. See you later."

With a wave of his hand, he jogged down the road and disappeared around the corner. DM waved Penfold into the store.

"Right, first things first. Where are the prunes?"

* * *

"Thanks for this," Jack told Stella, asthey stood up from the table. The Black Labrador smiled and handed him his crutches.

"Always a pleasure. We'll have to do it again, some time."

Jack knew it was almost time to go, but he had one more question that had been nagging him all afternoon.

"Why did you agree to see me?" he asked, as the two left the Café and stepped out into the street. "I mean, I'm not exactly – y'know, thriving."

"I told you before, you're fine." Stella slung her bag over her shoulder. "And don't put yourself down. Life isn't all bad, you know."

"I – suppose not…" Jack said cautiously. Stella smiled, though it wasn't sympathy. It was more – understanding.

"I know you had a rough start. But your future is out there; my advice is don't waste it. Try your best all the time, and get every piece of opportunity you can out of it. OK?"

Jack nodded, still a bit doubtful, but appreciating the kind words all the same. At that moment, he saw the van pulling up.

"Gotta go. I'll email you." A quick smile to Stella, and he hobbled towards the van.

"HEY!"

Jack, Stella and all the people around them reacted; Woodruff was walking down the street with a murderous look on his face.

"Woodruff?" Stella asked, confused.

"Don't let him get away!" the collie was yelling. "The police are after him!"

Immediately, people started to close in on Jack from all sides. Stella was caught in the crowd, and was unable to get close enough to the tiger. Woodruff pushed through the threatening engulf; at the same time, DM and Penfold, two bags in hand, came hurtling up the other side of the street. On seeing the crowd of people surrounding Jack and backing him up against the van, they dropped their shopping and made their way over.

"Sorry – excuse me – watch out - you, stay put!" DM barked at the tiger as they reached him.

"What's going on?" called Stella; but no-one paid attention to her. At that moment, before DM could react, the van doors opened and Leatherhead reached out with both hands to pull Jack inside. As soon as the tiger was out of sight, the doors slammed shut and the van sped away, with several people chasing it to the end of the street until it turned the corner and disappeared.

* * *

"What were you thinking!" Leatherhead hissed at Jack when they were several miles away.

"I didn't know that that collie was her step-brother – she didn't tell me!" Jack argued. "Anyway, we're safe, aren't we?"

"Don't you get it!" the crow cried, turning to him angrily. "This is going to be all over the news tonight! If the Baron catches wind of this, he'll know you went behind his back! We have to hope – no, _pray_ – that he won't find out! And right now, chances are pretty remote that he will! Why did you have to take the risk?"

"Because someone wanted to meet me," murmured Jack, almost to himself, "Someone took an interest."

"Right now, lover-boy, your only interest should be your own life. Do you know what the Baron could do if he finds out you double-crossed him?"

"It was only lunch!" cried Jack, who was starting to feel as though Leatherhead wasn't as kindly as he had first made out to be. "And you agreed anyway."

"Oh, shut up!" snapped the crow, and the two were silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"Invading him from all sides? Attacking him? How could you do that, Woodruff – how could you do it?" Stella cried at the Border Collie's back. Kim put a hand to her shoulder, attempting to calm her.

"I did it to protect you," Woodruff snarled. "You don't know what he's like."

"Woodruff, I think we need to discuss this calmly." DM put a hand on the Border Collie's shoulder, silencing him before walking across to Stella. Seeing how angry she was, he spoke in a polite, soothing tone.

"Jack is an escaped criminal. He was supposed to go to prison after being discharged from the hospital. His cohorts have helped him escape."

"I can't believe that!" Stella snapped, furiously wiping at her eye. "He was so nice today – and in the hospital."

"It might well have been a front, Stella, it's easy to do that," DM said quietly. "I'm sorry – but I feel that this is a lost cause. It's for your own safety."

"Don't say you know him," Woodruff growled as Stella opened her mouth. "Look, Stell, you're great at trying to explore people and see their good side, but that stuff's wasted on Jack. He's made a complete misshape of his life."

"His father cheated on his Mum – she was killed of alcohol poisoning," Stella argued, her eyes starting to brim over.

"That's not a valid excuse," DM said gently, although he was starting to sense that it was pointless. "He had a choice."

Stella shook her head wordlessly, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I still can't believe it."

"Look, Stella," Kim said quietly. "Come to my room for a while and have a lie-down; I'll fix you a drink."

Stella nodded; Kim put an arm around her and steered her out of the lounge, in the direction of her bedroom. Woodruff watched her go, mouth agape.

"I don't know who she thinks she's kidding," he said, rounding on Danger Mouse. "She can't believe that there's some good in him."

"There might be," DM said reasonably.

"What!" The Border Collies glanced at him, looking alarmed. "But you said it yourself – he's a lost cause."

"That's just my own feelings," DM replied, "I don't know him; I'm just looking at him from the agent's point of view. She may see something in him that's genuine and true. We can always learn a few lessons from sources that we least expect."

Woodruff groaned and sat on the sofa.

"I'm not angry with her," he said, staring up at DM. "You've seen what she's like – she's got a huge heart, a smile for everyone; there's nothing quite like her."

"I can see that," DM smiled.

"But I'm just scared that it's going to be the very thing that endangers her. I just…" Woodruff groaned. "Do you reckon she could be right?"

"Well, you could give her a chance," DM offered fairly. "My agent instincts have stopped playing me up – now I feel as though something will happen. But it doesn't necessarily mean that it has to be something bad. I'll make us a cup of tea."

* * *

"Dolt! Idiot!"

Jack felt something large hit him against the back of the head, and realised with a sinking feeling that he was standing in front of the Hit-Box. Shaking the stars from his vision, he stared at Baron Greenback. Leatherhead was right. Greenback had seen the reports of Jack's sighting on the news. And now Jack was probably going to pay the ultimate price.

"I gave you a place to call your own," Greenback snapped. "And this is the thanks that I get! You're an ungrateful piece of scum! What are you?"

"An ungrateful piece of scum," Jack echoed hollowly, feeling even lower as he heard Nero squeaking with glee.

"I should get rid of you right away, you mangy, flea-ridden cat!" the Baron continued.

_So why don't you shut up and do it, you fat tub of lard, _the tiger thought bitterly.

"… But I'm not."

Jack blinked and his head snapped up. "What?"

"I'm not going to get rid of you," the toad said. "I'm going to give you one last chance." He held up his index finger. "One."

Jack nodded, feeling relief wash over him. "Yes, Baron."

"Don't answer back! I never want to see you go out without my permission again, you hear?"

"Yes, Baron."

"Good." The Baron's face cleared, and his face was arranged into what Jack could only identify as a grin. He tried not to grimace at the toad's yellow teeth.

"So – haha – get back to work, lad." The Baron waved at him in a gesture to leave the office. "Good work. Haha – goodbye!"

Jack was a little mystified by the strange behaviour, but decided not to push his luck. He turned and hobbled towards the door, but then stopped and glanced around.

"Thanks, Baron. I mean, sir."

"Think nothing of it, dear boy." Greenback watched until the door had closed behind Jack before picking up the phone on the desk. Typing in the work-shop number, he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, Stiletto? Yes, can you get Leatherhead on the phone? Good." The Baron waited a few seconds, then spoke again. "Hello, Leatherhead… yes… look, dolt, I want to know what exactly Jack was doing in town? Who was he meeting? Oh… oh, _really?_ Well, that's interesting… come up here right away, I need to discuss this with you!" With that, he hung up again. Nero giggled as Greenback stroked him.

"I have a feeling we might be having some fun with Jack's friend before long, my pretty," Greenback told him. "It's always nice to have a female around the place…"


End file.
